I Can See it in Your Eyes
by HPlover4Life
Summary: Caspian and Peter hate each other. But what would happen if things changed? What happens when their eyes lock? Based on the movie "Prince Caspian". Chapter 4 is up. Rated M for later chapters. Caspian/Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Caspian and Peter hate each other. But what would happen if things changed? What happens when their eyes lock? Based on the movie "Prince Caspian". Rated M for later chapters. Caspian/Peter.**

**Warning: If you don't like boy/boy then don't read. If you do like it then go right ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. That includes all characters from the books and movies. I do not own any scenes that may be portrayed in this story from the movie.**

We met when our swords clashed in the woods. I hated him from the start. His hair. His accent. His clothes. His attitude. He was too modest, unlike all other Telmarines I'd ever come across. He just didn't come across as very aggressive. I don't know why it bothered me, I just wasn't expecting someone like, well someone like…well I wasn't expecting him.

Despite all this I was impressed. His skill with a blade was exceptional and although I don't like to admit it, I had to fight back very hard. I also hated to admit it at the time, but I couldn't get over how dazzling his smile was.

He took us to Aslan's How, which were some more ruins and it actually contained the Stone Table. I don't know why, but this made me jealous. I'm High King Peter! I should know all the secrets of Narnia, but I don't! Of course it was thousands of years after our reign and there was a lot I didn't know.

I remember the first time we really talked. We'd discussed battle plans, but we had never talked alone. The plans to attack the Telmarine castle had been made and everyone was preparing for battle. We had agreed to attack the castle, much to Caspian's disappointment and to my approval. The two of us had gone to a clearing in the woods, to spar and practice for the battle.

"So are you any better with a blade than you were the other day?" Caspian asked as he drew his sword, grinning.

"Very funny," I said, a little taken aback at how boldly annoying he was being, so I said a bit sarcastically, "I have been out of practice for a year."

"And have you forgotten a lifetime of skill in such a short time," Caspian asked still trying to lighten the tension, by making a joke. Or what he thought was a joke. It didn't work.

"It feels like ages," I said, a bit quieter, drawing my sword. I was gritting my teeth. I had to remember not to kill him. How could he bring up my life in the Golden Age? I didn't want to think about leaving now that I was here in Narnia. Before I knew it he lunged.

I was able to block the blow, but just barely. He seemed a lot cockier than he'd been when we met. I could see, however, that the confidence did not reach his eyes. I blocked blow after blow and he did the same with the few timid blows I attempted. I had been out of practice, but having my sword in my hand gave me a rush of strength. I swung up and Caspian's blade pushed back against mine forcing me to stumble back into a tree.

Caspian's sword never left contact with mine. We paused, forcing our swords against the other. Our breath was coming in heavy pants and we locked eyes.

It was the first time I noticed the dark chocolate orbs that were Caspian's eyes. I was transfixed. As much as I wanted to keep fighting I couldn't release myself from the hold of his stare. It was as though Caspian's eyes were probing me, reading every secret and desire I had.

All of a sudden he pulled away.

"Perhaps we should stop," he said quietly, avoiding my face, "we should rest before the attack."

"Yes," I said, perhaps a bit too breathlessly. He sheathed his sword, gave me a quick nod and farewell, and walked off towards the How. There I stood feeling more confused than I ever had in my entire life. Why hadn't I been able to stop staring? What was it about him that had taken my breath away? No it must have been fatigue from fighting. Right?

* * *

The attack was a blur. We got in all right, but Caspian blew the whole thing by going to Miraz and confronting him. I knew it had to do with his father, but at the time I had no interest in thinking about it.

The battle was a blur of swords and noise and before I knew it there I was on a horse riding out of the castle and looking back at the noble Narnians who got left behind. I was torn. Susan was calling my name and with a heavy heart I had jumped the bridge and we began our ride back to the How. We didn't talk much, but tensions were high and at the How they erupted.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the How with the other Narnians that had stayed behind.

"Ask him," I said bitterly nodding towards Caspian.

"Me? You could have called it off, there was still time," he shot back furiously.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan those soldiers might still be alive right now," I said, even though I felt that he was partially right.

"And if we'd stayed here like I suggested, the definitely would be!" He yelled beck.

I looked at him and wanted very much to punch him in the face, but instead I kept yelling, "You called us remember!" We stepped closer to each other.

"My first mistake," he said gritting his teeth.

"No your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" my blood was boiling and I turned to go. Then he yelled,

"Hey!" His face was contorted with rage, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

I advanced on him and pointed my finger in his face. "You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to lead them than Miraz does." Caspian pushed past me towards the How and I continued yelling.

"You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

He froze and at the same moment we drew our swords. We yelled and he turned. Our swords were pointed towards each others throats. How could he. How could he try to pin this on me! It was all his fault! Mostly his fault! I probably would have run him through, cause I was so angry, but luckily Edmund yelled and distracted us.

We all turned to see Trumpkin on the ground and Lucy running to him with her healing cordial.

Here I was arguing with Caspian over control of Narnia, when innocent Narnians lay dying. I turned back to Caspian, but he was halfway into the How. I looked towards Trumpkin glad to see he was revived and I felt the need to talk to Caspian. I then proceeded to go into the How with Edmund.

**Author's Note: Ok so that was a little slow, but it's just getting started! Please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. It's basically Chapter 1 only from Caspian's perspective. Enjoy!**

Peter Pevensie.

An odd yet wonderful name. Alas, why did it have to belong to such an arrogant, self-centered boy. The day we met he acted so confident, so conceited. Shooting snide remark after snide remark at me. I wanted to punch him.

I had thought he'd be older, but I also thought that he would possess less of a high and mighty attitude. I had always hoped he'd be humble. I realized that was not to be.

He wasn't all bad. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. The blue orbs that sucked me in like an endless ocean. Tearing myself away was surprisingly difficult.

The day before the attack on the Telmarine castle, I felt strangely confident and despite my disagreements with the plan. Peter had asked me to spar with him and I felt the need to prove myself as a fighter since I had failed to prove myself as a strategist.

I tried to lighten the mood by jokingly saying, "So are you any better with a blade than you were the other day?"

I hadn't meant to make him mad, but that was the result.

"Very funny," he said, "I have been out of practice for a year."

There was hurt in his eyes. I felt terrible, but for some reason, stupid remarks continued to escape my lips.

"And have you forgotten a lifetime of skill in such a short time." The moment I said it I regretted it. He looked at the ground and grasped the hilt of his sword. He muttered so quietly I strained to hear him.

"It feels like ages." Our eyes locked as we looked up and I felt instantly guilty. I should never have brought up Peter's time away from Narnia. I could never have imagined leaving Narnia and I should have never brought up such a sensitive topic. I could see pain and sadness behind the arrogance in Peter's eyes. I decided it was best to just start our fight.

I gripped my sword and lunged. Not enough to hurt, just to get started. He blocked the blow and pushed my blade back. We continued to fight, but I was a bit hesitant because I could tell he wasn't giving it his all. I was starting to worry that I had hurt him deeply with my comments.

Suddenly I swung my blade up to block his blow. Our swords crashed together and I pushed him back against a tree. Our swords were still lifted and pressed together. My grip slackened a bit and our breath was coming in heavy pants. I looked at him and felt his hot breath on my cheeks.

Our eyes locked. It was amazing the way his blue eyes seemed to pierce mine. There was something in them that I couldn't quite pinpoint, but I felt a strange yet wonderful shiver shoot down my spine. Finally I managed to pull away.

"Perhaps we should stop," I said staring at the ground, "We should rest before the attack."

I heard him let out a breathless yes, and told myself it was because he was out of breath from fighting. I sheathed my sword and gave him a quick nod before walking back towards the How.

Why? Why had I gotten a sudden, burning desire to crush him against the tree and kiss him senseless. I tried to tell myself that I was worked up from fighting, and nervous for the attack. This was High King Peter and besides, I had never felt attraction to a man.

I hated him. He was arrogant and pompous, so I hated him. Right?

Then I thought of his eyes. They burned in my vision. No one had ever stared at me like that and I don't think I'd ever looked at anyone like that before today. So what was this? Did I have feelings for Peter? High King Peter? I had no clue and I wrestled with the thought well into the night as I attempted to sleep.

* * *

My mind was racing. We had lost. We had lost not only the battle, but we had also lost many innocent Narnian lives. And then there was my uncle. What was I going to do? He had killed him. He had killed my father. My whole life had been flipped upside down, and it felt as though moments later there I had been, leaving so many behind, and waiting anxiously for Peter to jump the bridge.

The ride back to the How had been a blur. None of us talked. There were stolen glances between Peter and I and all I even saw in his eyes was rage and disappointment. Susan and Edmund said very little to me, but at least they exchanged some words with me and acknowledge that I was alive.

We arrived at the How and it was there, that Peter's anger finally burst.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the How with the other Narnians that had stayed.

"Ask him," Peter said bitterly nodding towards me.

"Me? You could have called it off, there was still time," I shot back furiously, staring at him with rage in my eyes.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter said, glaring at me, a dangerous fire burning in his eyes.

"And if we'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" I yelled back. Why was he trying to blame me? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to my uncle, but wouldn't he have done the same thing if he found out that his uncle killed his own father. I stared at him preparing myself for the next angry remark.

He glared at me and yelled, "You called us remember!" We stepped closer to each other.

"My first mistake," I said gritting my teeth. I tried to stare as cruelly as I could. It was hard because even in anger, there was something captivating about Peter's eyes.

"No your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" My blood was boiling as he turned to go. Then I shouted,

"Hey!" I could feel that my face was contorted with rage and I continued, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia!" I was sick of it. He was pointing a finger in my face and I pushed past him as he kept shouting, "You have no more right to lead them than Miraz does. You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

I froze. How could he? How could he have the nerve to bring my father into this? I grasped my sword and turned pointing it at his throat. Our anger had reached a boiling point, and I'm pretty sure one of us may have died or been seriously hurt if Edmund hadn't yelled at us.

We all turned to see Trumpkin being lowered to the ground. Lucy removed her healing cordial and ran to his side.

I felt terrible. Here we were arguing and there was Trumpkin dying before our eyes. Thankfully Lucy revived him, but I did not stay much longer. I turned and walked into the How not looking back. I had almost killed him. I had almost killed Peter. And now here I was walking away feeling a strange tugging at my heart that had nothing to do with battle fatigue.

**Author's Note: Ok please review! The next chapter will be so much more interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3! This one's going to be a bit more intense (if you know what I mean), but the M rated stuff will be in the next chapter! Also I wanna give a shout out to my friend and inspiration! Thanks Kaltra! I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you! I still don't own Narnia or its inhabitants. Please read and review!**

"Look what you've done now!" Peter exclaimed furiously as he turned to face Caspian. Caspian was still in shock.

"I'm sorry Peter," he said quietly and slightly pleadingly. He almost freed the White Witch. Of course, he hadn't meant to. He would have never tried to. He'd been so angry about the attack and his argument with Peter. Why had he listened to Nikabrik, why? He looked at Peter with slightly frightened eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Peter yelled, "Do you know what you almost did? You endangered not only yourself and us, but all of Narnia! How can you ever expect to be king if you can't even stand the temptation of the Witch?"

"Don't be so quick to judge, Peter! You were lowering your sword when Edmund stabbed her. You could have given in just as easily!" Caspian yelled as he took a step forward. He felt much more aggressive than he had before.

Peter looked stunned. Caspian was right, but he didn't want to admit that to himself. Instead he took a step closer to Caspian and carefully switched to another subject.

"Alright," he said, "She's powerful, I'll give you that, but I would have never given in, you know why? Because of Edmund. He was tricked by her before, and she caused him real pain. I saw fear in his eyes today after he stabbed her. He may be a king, but he's my brother and now he's had some of his worst memories brought back into the light thanks to you!"

Peter stood in front of Caspian, slightly out of breath, awaiting a reply, his whole body shaking with rage.

"Peter," the name felt right as it fell from Caspian's lips. Despite being angry, he still had the desire to grasp Peter and kiss him. "I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt Edmund. I would never try to hurt him, or Susan, or Lucy," he paused, "or you," he whispered.

Peter looked up, his eyes much calmer than they had been. Caspian took a step closer to him.

"You were right you know," Caspian whispered, not looking at Peter. They were inches apart and Caspian was speaking into Peter's ear. Peter could feel Caspian's hot breath against his ear and had to fight to keep his composure.

Caspian continued speaking, "I'm the reason the attack failed. I should have never confronted my uncle. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have raised the alarm. All those warriors would still be…" he trailed off with a lump in his throat.

Peter didn't know what to do. Caspian took a step back and nodded to Peter, who was not looking at him. He turned without another word and walked out of the chamber.

Peter stood still. His mind was reeling. He turned with his mouth open ready to yell after Caspian, but he saw the Prince turning out of the hall that led out of the chamber. A small whisper escaped Peter's lips,

"Caspian."

Peter sunk to the ground. What had he done? Why had he blown up at Caspian? The Prince had apologized and he had been sincere about it. Then here he was making Caspian feel worse.

Caspian was right. Peter had been tempted. He should have admitted it. But no, he was too stupid and arrogant to allow Caspian one shred of happiness. Peter knew that Caspian had not tried to hurt Edmund.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to admit that he had also felt tempted. He wanted to tell Caspian that the failed attack had been his fault, not the Prince's. He wanted to tell him that he could still have called off the attack and that Caspian's confrontation with his uncle had not been the problem.

Most of all he wanted Caspian.

He had nearly melted to the floor when his own name escaped Caspian's lips. The Prince was so hard to resist. His hair, his accent, his skin, his eyes, everything. As Caspian had whispered into his ear, Peter had forgotten everything, and just heard Caspian's voice. He listened intently to what he had said. He'd felt Caspian's hot breath against his ear and a pleasurable shiver had shot down his spine. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

Peter stood and exited the chamber, deciding that he would find Caspian and confront him that night.

* * *

Caspian saw Edmund talking with Susan in a corner and when they were finished, he caught Edmund's eye. They walked silently out of the How and stood looking out at the field before them. It was late in the evening and the sun was setting.

Caspian turned to Edmund and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about the Witch, Edmund. I never meant for things to happen like that."

"I know. You were angry, but you still shouldn't have listened to Nikabrik," Edmund said with a small smile. He was much more polite than Peter had been.

"I would never try to hurt any of you purposely," Caspian said feeling a bit better, since he knew he had Edmund's forgiveness.

"Caspian, trust me, I know her offer was tempting, but I'm just glad we got out of it. I'm not mad at you for that or the battle. We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves; it will only make us weaker. I know that you have Narnia's best intentions at heart," Edmund said placing a comforting hand on Caspian's shoulder.

"For such a young king, you have quite a wise insight," Caspian remarked, "You are much more comprehensive than your brother, at least."

"Don't blame Pete. He's always been proud. He always tries to prove himself through fights, but he's not as tough as he seems. He's got a calmer side. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Caspian smiled at Edmund. They stood looking at the sky for a few moments before Edmund turned to go. He then turned back and said,

"Oh and Caspian, if you're ever gonna make a move on him, you might want to hurry up. We are going into battle tomorrow."

Edmund smiled and Caspian looked shocked.

"I'm not blind Caspian. I see the way you look at each other. "

Edmund smiled and walked back into the How, leaving Caspian speechless.

It was late when Peter left the How. He had waited till everyone was asleep. He had not intended to leave, just to go to Caspian's room to speak with him. But as he was walking, he saw the Prince leaving the entrance to the How.

He followed quietly behind the Prince and walked out into the cool night air. Peter saw Caspian ahead of him, heading for the woods. His heart was beating fast. He had thought a bit about what he was going to say, but as he watched the Prince walking in the moonlight, it all went out of his head.

Caspian kept walking and entered the woods. He walked and walked, running over his thoughts in his head. He was trying to unscramble his thoughts so that he would be able to talk to Peter when he got back to the How.

Peter saw Caspian enter the woods and began to walk faster. He did not want to lose the Prince in the woods, because he feared that he would chicken out and return to the How.

Caspian kept walking and finally he could see a small moonlit clearing up ahead. But suddenly he heard a noise and stopped dead. He listened. Someone was running towards him. He silently drew his sword and hid behind a tree, prepared to attack. Then he heard the running cease and walking commence. He gripped his sword ready to attack.

Peter was out of breath and so he began walking. He spotted a clearing up ahead and sped up. He was sure Caspian would be nearby or he could even be in a concealed part of the clearing.

Suddenly a sword lashed out from behind a tree and Peter jumped back in shock, drawing his own. The blade was pressed to his throat, but no blood had been drawn.

"Who are you?" said a familiar voice from the dark.

Peter sighed in relief and said, "It's me, Caspian."

Caspian stepped forward, his face bathed in moonlight. His hair was slightly mussed and his face was beaded with sweat, but at the sound of Peter's voice, he had relaxed and he now smiled as he looked upon the High King's face. Peter pushed Caspian's blade down, sheathed his own, and stepped into the light as well.

"You should not be running out in the woods so late, Peter," Caspian said with a smirk.

"You're one to talk, you're out here too," Peter said looking up at Caspian grinning.

Their eyes locked and their smiles faded instantly. Everything that had occurred earlier that day came flooding back and their moment of simple, friendly exchanges was over.

"Did you follow me out here?" Caspian asked breaking the silence and looking away.

"Yes," Peter said looking away towards the clearing. "I need to talk to you."

Peter turned and made his way to the clearing. Caspian followed close behind, his heart racing. He had been scared, alone in the woods a moment ago, but now being with Peter made him feel safe. He followed the High King to the moonlit clearing.

Once they were there Peter turned to face Caspian, took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry Caspian. I'm sorry for everything that I did."

"Peter, I already made it clear that I have taken responsibility and accepted the error of my ways. I think you need to make up your mind and pick a side," Caspian said sounding a bit frustrated, yet calm.

"No, listen to me Caspian," Peter said urgently, stepping forward and taking hold of Caspian's arms. They were strong and muscular and Peter had to fight to stay focused on what he was saying. He had not intended to be this aggressive, but he needed Caspian to listen. He continued speaking.

"I was wrong. I should have never blamed you for what happened during the attack. You were right, I could have called it off."

"Yes, but I should have gone to the gate and not to my uncle," Caspian said quietly, not meeting Peter's eyes.

"Well, I'm not blaming you anymore. We both made some mistakes, but the point is I should not have reacted the way I did. You were right about the Witch too. I was tempted, and I should have admitted it. I'm just sorry for everything."

By this point Peter had let go of Caspian and began pacing back and forth. He felt guilt swell up inside him. All those Narnians were dead and he could have prevented it.

"There is so much I could have done," he said, holding his head in his hands, "How could anyone respect me as a king. I led all those Narnians to their death. I'm no better than Miraz."

At this, Caspian stepped forward and grabbed Peter by the arm, turning the King towards him. He pulled Peter's hand away from his face, and put a hand to Peter's chin, leading the King's face up to meet his gaze. Peter did not pull away and Caspian began to speak.

"Do not say such things Peter. You are more of a king than Miraz will ever be. You did not leave the Narnians to die because you wanted to. You are not cold-hearted. You did not want all those lives to be lost. Miraz does not care who lives or dies, but you do. You are a wonderful king and a wonderful man."

Peter stared at Caspian for a moment and then said, "Thank you. You know I didn't mean what I said about you not having a right to rule Narnia. You will make a wonderful king. Narnia is lucky to have you."

Caspian smiled and said, "You know when we first met I hated you."

Peter laughed quietly. "Really? Cause I didn't particularly like you either."

Caspian smiled down at the young king. His golden hair glowed in the moonlight and Caspian felt breathless. They were inches apart. Peter looked up questioningly at Caspian and asked quietly,

"What about now? What do you think of me now?"

Peter waited, his heart racing. He could feel Caspian's hot breath against his face. He waited for Caspian's reply as he gazed into the Prince's chocolate brown eyes.

Caspian looked at Peter intently. He raised his hand to cup Peter's cheek smoothing his thumb over the King's soft skin. He moved his hand back and curled it through Peter's hair. Peter didn't pull away and Caspian took this as a very good sign. Peter closed his eyes as Caspian pulled Peter's face towards his.

Caspian's lips pressed against Peter's. A shiver shot down Peter's spine as Caspian pressed their lips more firmly together. When he regained control, Peter lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in Caspian luscious brown locks.

Caspian couldn't believe this was finally happening. He twisted his fingers into Peter's hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist pulling him closer. Peter's lips were warm and soft. The kiss was soft and gentle as their lips moved slowly together.

Caspian pulled away for air still keeping his arm around Peter and his hand in the younger man's hair.

"Caspian," Peter let out breathlessly as he opened his eyes and looked into Caspian's. Caspian silenced him by bringing their lips together again with more force. Without breaking contact Caspian pushed Peter back against a tree. He licked his tongue along Peter's bottom lip and the king granted him access.

Caspian eagerly explored Peter's mouth, and Peter moaned at the contact of tongues pressing together. Peter ran his hand up and down Caspian's back, grabbing at the back of his shirt. He snaked his hands under the hem of Caspian's shirt and ran them hungrily over the tanned muscles of the Princes stomach.

To his great regret Caspian had to breathe, and he pulled back and pressed light kisses along Peter's jaw.

"Cas…Caspian," Peter managed.

"What?" Caspian breathed into his ear, before sucking on the soft lobe.

Peter fought to regain composure, and finally said, "We should probably go back."

Caspian pulled back sighing. He knew Peter was right. They had a battle to fight tomorrow. They needed to rest.

"Yes we must I suppose." He leaned down and kissed Peter deeply before pulling back and offering him a hand. They strode back through the forest, talking quietly about some battle plans, but mostly just enjoying the silence and the feel of their hands clasped together.

When they arrived back at the How, there was no one else awake. They came to Peter's chamber first, and said good night, but then Peter grabbed Caspian around the waist and pulled him in for another kiss. It was sweet and gentle. Not desperate, just loving. They pulled apart and Caspian ran his hand along Peter's cheek. They stared at each other and Peter, the dim light glowing in his pale blue eyes, said quietly,

"When did you know? I mean, when did you know you liked me?"

Caspian smiled, "I don't know. Probably from the first day I met you, I just couldn't admit it to myself." There was a pause and then Caspian asked, "And you?"

Peter chuckled, "I do believe I felt the same. But how could you tell I liked you back?"

Caspian cupped the younger man's cheek and leaned in for a quick sweet kiss before whispering,

"I can see it in your eyes."

**Well I hope you liked it. The end is a bit cheesy, but I think it's sweet. Stay tuned. I don't know how long the next chapter is gonna take to get up. It could be a while. I haven't thought about that one as much. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! Finally! Sorry life's been crazy lately! Well enjoy(this is the good chapter… ) Also a note: I like to think of Caspian as the older one, so that's who's being referred to when I say the older one. Also this is my first fanfic and my first rated m one, so go easy on me, but I do appreciate any feedback!**

The sun was shining as Peter made his way across the still churning river with Susan, Edmund and Caspian. They kneeled before Aslan and the lion told them to rise. Caspian continued to kneel. Peter felt slightly sad to know that Caspian still doubted himself. Peter trusted Caspian completely in all aspects of his life. When Aslan told Caspian that he knew he was ready Peter was overjoyed to know that Aslan trusted the young prince.

Before Aslan turned to Trumpkin, he made eye contact with Peter for a brief moment.

He knew.

The Lion knew about Peter and Caspian and he was fine with it. Peter had worried a bit because the two men would not have been accepted in England and now he knew that here in Narnia they would be openly together.

Later that day Edmund, Peter, and Caspian were loading Telmarine weapons into wagons, that were then taken to the castle. The sun was setting and the day had been long. The battle had ended that morning and the Narnians had been collecting the weapons and other supplies from the Telmarines. The process of bringing peace between the Narnians and Telmarines, would be long and difficult, but they were now on their way.

Edmund saw the other two exchanging glances and he immediately understood. When they had loaded the last of the weapons he said,

"I'll take the last haul. I see you two lovebirds need some alone time."

Peter blushed and looked at his brother with wide eyes. He hadn't told him yet. Edmund knew Peter too well.

"Oh Pete, I've known all along, I'm not blind."

Caspian chuckled and Peter smiled. They waved goodbye and the moment the wagon was out of sight, Peter turned, wrapped his arms firmly around Caspian's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. The Prince curled his fingers in Peter's hair and pulled him tighter against his chest to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, Peter pressed his forehead against Caspian's.

"You're alive," he whispered.

"We both are," Caspian said caressing Peter's hair. His heart was soaring. They had survived. The battle was over. Peter stared into Caspian's chocolate eyes, drinking in the sight. They stood like that for a while in silence, just staring and then Peter said,

"Your coronation will be in a few days."

"Yes and I am terrified," Caspian chuckled as he nuzzled Peter's cheek.

"I believe in you," Peter said before pressing a firm kiss to Caspian's lips. When they broke apart Caspian spoke,

"Is it wrong to feel this happy when so many have died?" Caspian asked as he curled Peter's hair around his finger.

"Well, we feel their loss and it pains us both, but in the aftermath of war, isn't it a blessing to be able to feel some happiness?"

"Yes, it is," Caspian said, "And you are the one that makes me this happy. I'm happier than ever."

Caspian cupped Peter's cheek and kissed him one last time before they mounted their horses and returned to the castle.

* * *

The party was too much. Peter was tired and had a lot on his mind. All he wanted to do was spend time with Caspian, but the newly crowned king had to talk to and greet all of the guests at the coronation party.

Another part of him however, was telling him to stop all of this nonsense. Why was he with Caspian? It's not like anyone had a problem with it, but how did Peter even know it would last. He sat down in a chair in the corner of the banquet hall. He watched as Caspian talked with several lords from the royal council. His hair was perfect and his smile radiant. Peter's stomach knotted as he fought the urge to run and kiss his lover. He knew that all of this was hopeless. Aslan had said that they would not stay forever, but he didn't have the heart to tell Caspian. He knew he would have to, but he did not want to have an end to the relationship.

Peter stood wringing his hands together, and made for the door. He left the room, his heart pounding. He needed to be alone, to think. He needed to cry.

Caspian did not like this. He was glad to be king, but all he wanted was to be with Peter, not with the lords of the council. They were bombarding him with questions that he did not always have the answer to.

The new king kept glancing towards Peter throughout the night, but their eyes never met. He could tell something was troubling the younger man, but he did not want to ask in front of so many people.

He was talking with some commander in the royal guard, when he noticed Peter slip out a side door to leave the room. He excused himself from the guard and made his way across the room.

Lucy grabbed him by the arm as he passed by and asked, "Where are you going, you are going to miss the party."

"I think I've had enough Lucy, I am very tired from battle and all the festivities," Caspian said smiling kindly at her.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure people don't come looking for you," Edmund said coming up behind his sister. He smiled at Caspian knowingly. The king nodded and said goodnight to both of them.

"Good night Caspian," Lucy said smiling after Edmund whispered something in her ear. Caspian grinned and slipped out the side door to follow Peter.

* * *

Peter ran up the stairs and tears began to well up in his eyes. It wasn't until he reached the room he was looking for that he let them flow steadily down his face. He ran into Caspian's room and collapsed onto the bed letting the tears come fast. He covered his face and began to shake with a loud sob when he heard a faint knock on the door. He tried to pull himself together, and be quiet, but it was too late, Caspian had already entered the room.

He stared at Peter for a moment, his eyes full of questions, and then he said, "Peter what's wrong?"

Peter didn't say anything. He just gazed at Caspian as the new king approached him. Caspian reached out a hand to wipe a tear from Peter's cheek, but Peter smacked his hand away.

"Peter what's wrong?" He repeated feeling shocked and confused.

"Go away," Peter managed to choke out, as he reached up to wipe his own tears away. Caspian was quick and he grabbed both of Peter's wrists. The younger man began to struggle, but only half-heartedly.

"Peter, please tell me why you're crying, I can't bear to see you like this."

Peter sat on the bed, and Caspian sat beside him holding one of his hands. Peter took several deep breaths before inhaling sharply and speaking.

"I don't think we can do this."

"Peter what are you talking about?"

"I could leave at any time. That's what Aslan told me. I don't know how much longer I have in Narnia."

Caspian avoided Peter's eyes as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Can't you come back, I mean you did this time."

"No Caspian I don't think I can. And as much as I want us to be together, it will hurt too much." Peter looked down, the tears returning to his eyes and streaming slowly down his cheeks. Caspian reached up and wiped them away softly. This time Peter did not smack his hand away. Caspian looked at Peter, tilted his chin up and took his hands. Then he spoke,

"I haven't always been honest with myself. I haven't ever known completely who I am." He paused for a moment, and looked into Peter's eyes and then continued, "But with you it's different. With you, well I've never felt more alive. I want to be with you Peter, and I don't care." Peter looked questioningly at him and Caspian chuckled a little before saying, "I don't care how much time we have. I don't care if we have eternity or 5 years or 5 days or 5 minutes. However long we may have, I want to spend it with you."

Peter sighed, locked onto Caspian's eyes, and said, "I want to be with you too Cas, but I don't want these memories. I don't want to remember anything. It's too painful!" He looked down and felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

Caspian sighed. He loved Peter and he wanted everything to work. He wanted to be with Peter no matter what. He took a deep breath and said,

"Well Peter, there's no way to avoid remembering. You're not going to be able to forget what happens here in Narnia. And in that case, don't you want to remember good things." Caspian leaned in close to Peter's face and whispered, "Things that make you...happy." He ran his thumb along Peter's cheek and pressed a kiss to his soft skin. He moved up and kissed Peter's forehead, then his other cheek. Peter closed his eyes, and sighed. Caspian traced Peter's bottom lip with his thumb and whispered breathlessly,

"Peter."

And then he pressed his lips to Peter's. Peter melted under the touch of Caspian's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, but then their mouths began to move together in perfect harmony. Caspian licked his tongue along Peter's bottom lip. The young king granted him access and he began to explore the inside of Peter's mouth, caressing his tongue with his own. Peter moaned into the kiss and his heart soared. He knew that his time in Narnia may not last, but he decided to loose himself in the happiness he felt with Caspian.

Caspian ran his hands along Peter's arms, caressing and feeling the strong muscles. Peter let another small moan escape his lips as Caspian began to trail kisses along his jaw, all the way to his ear, where he sucked on the sensitive skin under the lobe. Caspian pulled away slightly, pressed his lips to Peter's ear, and whispered, "I love you," in a soft, sincere voice that left Peter tingling, but made him pull away.

"What?" he asked as he looked into Caspian's eyes.

Caspian smiled and looked back into Peter's eyes. He reached up to cup Peter's cheek and ran his thumb across the smooth skin.

"I love you Peter," he whispered.

Peter looked at him and despite all of his previous worrying he let Caspian kiss him again and as the new king pulled away Peter grabbed his hand and looked back into his eyes.

"I love you Caspian."

Caspian smiled and found Peter's lips again. Their tongues wrestled and as the kiss became more heated, Peter intertwined his hand in Caspian's hair and gripped the front of his shirt. He pulled him closer, and without breaking the kiss, he lay down on the bed, pulling Caspian down on top of him.

Caspian positioned himself so that he was straddling the younger king and began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck.

He sucked the sensitive skin at the base of Peter's neck, coaxing a small moan of pleasure from the blonde. Caspian's hands traveled to the fastenings of Peter's shirt and he began to undo them. He slid the confining garment off of the High King and ran his hands along Peter's strong chest muscles. Peter sighed and being unable to bear the fact that Caspian's clothes had not been removed, he began to work on taking them off.

Once their shirts were forgotten on the floor, Peter arched his chest up to press against Caspian's, who captured his lips in another deep kiss. Their hands traveled across each other's chests, caressing the toned muscles. Peter moaned as Caspian licked along the curves of his chest and kissed the skin of his stomach. Soon the pleasure became too much for the high king to bear.

"I need you," Peter whispered arching towards him again when Caspian broke the kiss.

The older king kissed him again as he began undoing the fastenings of both their pants.

He did not want to hurt Peter because he knew that only moments before, the High King had been crying and very confused. But at the same time, he loved Peter and knew that this may be their last chance to be together.

Once their pants were removed Caspian placed a loving kiss on Peter's lips before running his fingertips lightly along his erection.

Peter gasped and arched once more up to the heat of Caspian's body.

"Please Caspian," Peter breathed, gazing into his lovers eyes, "I need you now."

"Roll over," Caspian whispered seductively into Peter's ear. He did so and felt a pressure at his entrance.

"Are you sure love," Caspian whispered, leaning down so his chest was pressed to Peter's back.

"Yes Caspian, now!" Peter moaned.

Caspian planted a trail of kisses down Peter's spine, just to tease him a bit more. Peter shivered with pleasure and gasped as he felt Caspian slowly press his full length inside of him. He let Peter adjust before pulling out and pushing back in again.

The pain was almost unbearable. Caspian tried to be slow. He grasped Peter's hips and began to thrust faster and faster. Peter moaned as the pleasure began to cascade over him.

Caspian thrust faster, his breath quickening. He slid one hand from Peter's hip around to grasp his erection. He ran his hand up and down to match his thrusts into Peter. Peter moaned and gasped as the pleasure continued to build. Caspian felt his own pleasure escalating. The sweat from their bodies ran together and their ragged breathing and thrusts quickened.

Caspian pulled Peter to him so that his chest was pressed to the High King's back. He leaned in and breathed his hot breath against Peter's neck before he whispered,

"Peter, say my name love."

Peter moaned at the sound of his name leaving Caspian's lips. The pleasure swept through his body as Caspian's thrusts became faster and closer to the end.

"Ca…Ca…Caspian," Peter breathed loudly as he climaxed along with his lover. Caspian kept thrusting more slowly to bring them down off their climaxes.

Caspian pulled out and Peter lay down on the bed, out of breath. Caspian lay down next to him and covered them with the blankets. Peter moved over to lie against Caspian's heaving chest.

"I love you Peter," Caspian whispered putting an arm around Peter's shoulders, pulling him closer. He placed a kiss on Peter's forehead.

"I love you Cas," Peter said stroking Caspian's chest. He kissed Caspian's shoulder before laying his head on it.

"You are so beautiful," Caspian said tilting Peter's chin up so that their eyes met. Peter smiled and kissed Caspian's lips softly.

"What are we going to do when all this is over? What's going to happen when I leave? How am I going to live? Wh-"

"Shh Peter Shh. You ask too many questions. None of that matters right now. Just be here please love. Just be with me right now."

Peter sighed and calmed himself. Caspian kissed him deeply, inhaling the scent that was Peter. That smell of vanilla and summer. He could never let that go. He couldn't forget it, whether Peter left or stayed.

Peter leaned into the kiss, breathing in Caspian's scent. Their chests pressed close together. When they broke the kiss, Peter settled into Caspian's embrace and lay his head on the older man's shoulder again.

"I love you Cas, and your right. No matter what happens, we have this time. This moment."

Caspian smiled and kissed Peter's forehead one last time, before they both fell asleep.

**Well there it is! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review! Also if you think I should continue, let me know, but I can't guarantee anything before summer break. Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
